California Love
by TheNewGraffiti
Summary: Clark moves away to California because he can't stand seeing Lana and Lex together. A year later Lana gets a divorce and is taking a trip to California. What will happen when the two see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** This is my first fanfic so please be nice

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything

**California Love**

**Talon**

"So how does it feel to finally have to divorce over?" ask Chole, sipping her cappuccino.

"What? Oh uh great," Lana replies with a dazed look in her face.

"What's with you today you've been so out of it. Oh you're thinking of Clark again aren't you?" asks Chloe. Lana has been thinking of Clark ever since she filed for a divorce and hasn't stopped since.

"I wonder where he is," answers Lana. Clark left Smallville right after Lana and Lex got married. No one knows where he is other than his mom and Chloe.

"Yeah I wonder where he is too," Chloe lied. She knew perfectly well where Clark is at that very moment...California.

**California and that very moment**

"Ah Clark relax there's hot babes, the beach, and bikinis. What more can a guy ask for?" says Alex. Alex is one of Clark's closes friends in California. Alex is your typical jock: nicely a toned body, tall, and handsome.

_Lana_ Clark thought. _I haven't seen her for more than one year and I still can't get her out of my head. What's wrong with me? She's married now so I just have to move on. But you still love her. Maybe there's some way to get her back. No Clark you're just gonna have to..._

"Hello earth to Clark. Are you still hung up about that girl back in Kansas?" asked Alex. "Clark, we are chick magnets. We don't get hung up about girls; we hook up with girls. Got it?"

"That's just you Alex," replied Clark

**Talon**

_ring ring. _"Hello," answered Lana.

"Oh my god Lana we haven't talked in like forever!" said the voice from the phone. Lana recognized the voice at once. It was Anna, a friend from Metropolis University. "We like have to get together sometime."

"Oh hey Anna. Sure when?" asked Lana.

"Well um like I was thinking that we go to California. Don't worry my family has a house done there that we never use. So how bout it?" say Anna excitedly.

"Sure sound good," Lana replies.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. Please review and no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for flying with american airlines," says a flight attendant to Lana as she walks out of the LA airport. _Perfect this is just what I need to get my mind off of Clark and maybe I'll even..."_

"WHAT!!!" Anna screams in her phone, interrupting Lana from her thoughts.

"Fine...okay...bye," Anna replies. "Sorry Lana, we'll be staying in a hotel for tonight. My father is impressing some important benefactor at the house so we'll be staying at the Hilton." Anna is loaded with money because her father is a CEO of a multimillion company.

**Clark**

Clark is currently a repairman since that was all that he did back home. Well, other than stopping meteor freaks and saving Lana over and over again. He is living with his girlfriend Jessica who is the most amazing girl he has ever met. She has long silky dark brown hair, long slim legs, and piecing green eyes (she looks like Lilian Queiroz). Not only does she have looks but she has a kind heart and brains.

"Hey sweetie," Clark greets Jessica in front of the Hilton during his lunch break. Jessica works at the Hilton as a lifeguard. "So where do you want to eat for lunch?" he asks.

"How bout we go buy some sandwiches and eat on the beach? And maybe after we could go swimming," Jessica suggests

"Sounds good," replies Clark kissing her in the cheek.

**Lana**

After unpacking some of her clothes Anna and Lana decides to go swimming and maybe find some eye candy. Anna's hoping she'll be able to get Lana out of her depressing mood. _There's nothing to get you in the mood like eye candy _thought Anna.

Lana is wearing a black bikini and Anna is wearing a red bikini. As they walked down the pathway leading to the beach Lana could feel several pairs of eyes following them. _This is just perfect! Lana is bound to get interested in a guy since most of them seem to already be interested Anna thought. _

**Clark**

After finishing their lunches Clark was lying down with his eyes closed enjoying the sun. Clark is wearing red swim trunks and he didn't have his shirt on and Jessica is wearing a white bikini. As Clark enjoys the sun Jessica sneaks up to him and pours a bucket of water on him. Once he felt the cool water on him he jumped in surprise.

"You're gonna now!" he yells as he starts chasing Jessica.

"AHHH!" screams Jessica as Clark carries her to the shoreline. "Clark Kent put me down right now!" she orders. At that moment Clark throws her into the water with a smile on his face like he was 5 again.

Clark swims out to Jessica only to get dunked under water.

"That is what you get for throwing me in the water like that," says Jessica as Clark comes up for air.

"Then how bout I make it up to you," says Clark with a sexy smile.

"How?" Jessica asks.

"Like this," replies Clark as he passionately kisses Jessica. Soon the kiss turns into a make out session.

**Lana**

When they arrive at the beach a couple chasing after each other catches Lana's eye. _Where have I seen him before? He looks so familiar. _Right when Jessica yells Clarks name Lana's face goes pale. _Oh...My...GOD! This can't be happening! To top it all off they're making out. Shot me now oh someone please shoot me thinks Lana_


End file.
